


3:53

by edieble



Category: GOT7, K-pop, Markson - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, being adorable; once again, jackson just got back from china and mark looks after him, markson once again, so !! much !! fluff !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8818096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edieble/pseuds/edieble
Summary: "It was way into the night (or morning), 3:53 to be precise, and he was determined to stick to his word of staying up until Jackson got home. He had left for China for a few weeks, already one day being too long, and all Mark wanted was for the younger to be in his arms again, face buried in his hair, the familiar and soothing scent filling his senses."





	

Mark quickly snapped his head up, saving himself from drifting to sleep on the sofa, then attempting to focus his exhausted and blurry vision on the TV screen that was flickering nonsense. It was way into the night (or morning), 3:53 to be precise, and he was determined to stick to his word of staying up until Jackson got home. He had left for China for a few weeks, already one day being too long, and all Mark wanted was for the younger to be in his arms again, face buried in his hair, the familiar and soothing scent filling his senses. Everything felt wrong without his boyfriend, as cheesy as it sounded. There was no sleepily smiling boy looking down at him when he woke up, no morning kiss given or received, no one to scrub his back in the shower or massage his aching muscles after practise. No warm arms slid their way around his waist when he was making food, no low and needy voice moaned his name when they were alone, no kisses were stolen in the middle of the day. Everything was empty- Jacksonless. Only when he left did Mark realise how much of an impact his boyfriend has on him.

A sound that seemed like a door unlocking dragged Mark away from his thoughts, daring for him to slowly walk towards the front door. Fumbling and what seemed like things falling over could be heard from the other side, a agitated but whispered “ _fuck!_ ” following after, causing Mark to giggle. He’d know that voice anywhere. After a few moments, the door swung open and there was Jackson, his suitcase on the floor next to him. His black hoodie hung off his figure as if gripping on for dear life, the sleeves drowning his hands, and (much to Mark’s joy) no cap was covering the males fluffy hair. “Mark.” He spoke softly but happiness and emotion filled his voice as their eyes met.

“Hi.” the older replied, smiling gently. No other words were spoken before both boys ran the short distance and collided together, Jackson scooping Mark up and the latter wrapping his legs around his waist like a koala. He buried his face in the others hair, allowing himself to get lost in the feeling of Jackson’s strong and warm hands sneaking under his oversized nude jumper and rubbing soothing circles across his back. “I missed you, Gaga.” Mark mumbled, eyes fluttering shut with relief.

“I missed you too.” Jackson’s voice hummed, causing the older to shudder under the vibration against his delicately smooth neck. They stayed like that for a few minutes, wrapped up in each other in every way, just taking the time to enjoy the company they had missed for too long. It was Mark who hesitatingly detached himself from the hold, sliding down the others body and landing his socked feet softly on the wooden floor.

“How are you feeling?” His hyung senses kicked in, worry starting to cloud his thoughts as he looked at the exhausted, run down and dishevelled form of a man that was Jackson Wang.

“Honestly?” the latter’s voice was scratchy. “I feel like shit.” The boys chucked together, although it was more like a giggle, infused by their delusional brains. “But I’m starting to feel better. I’m home, after all.” The smaller’s muscular arm slid around Mark’s petite form and used the action as an anchor to press the flushed body against his. Time slowed as Jackson leaned in, taking all the time in the world before his lips finally brushed against his boyfriends for the first time in what seemed like months, mouths only just meeting in the most gentle of ways. The kiss grew eager and soon Mark’s long fingers were tangled in the Hong Kong native’s hair, the latter’s retracing already carved paths across his back, waist, chest- anywhere he could reach. A moan shamelessly slipped from Mark’s slowly bruising lips, the sound quiet but needy. Jackson had to pull away before the noise took control of his actions, shaking his head lightly before taking his boyfriends hands in his, caressing fluid patterns into the flesh. “I-I’m sorry. I can’t. I’m too tired.” His gaze was down, finding great interest in the way his shoes shuffled across the floor. In one swift motion, Mark lifted the boys chin so he was forced to look into his eyes. The elders face was soft and understanding, an apologetic or guilty smile spreading across his rosy lips, Jackson didn’t know which. 

“It’s okay, I can’t either. I’m _exhausted_.” Worry flashed in the smaller’s eyes, eyebrows knitting together.

“I told you not to wait up- you need to rest, Mark hyung. If you tired, it’s okay, we can talk tomor-”

“Would you be quiet for once in your life, Jackson Wang?” Mark replied playfully, rolling his eyes, although his mouth curled at the edges. “I _**wanted**_ to stay up, remember? I couldn’t have waited until morning to see you. Besides, it’s already done now. I’m awake.” Jackson nodded in response, though hesitant, and his teeth gnawed on his bottom lip in worry. “How about I run you a bath, hm?” Jackson purred into Mark’s touch as he ran his thin hands through his hair. The American, knowing that was a ‘ _yes, God yes_ ’, tugged lightly on his boyfriends sleeve, leading him towards their shared bathroom of the dorm.

 

————————————

  
“Wet your head, baby.” Mark instructed softly, gently pushing Jacksons shoulder back into the water. The younger did as he was told, letting the water embrace him fully. Everything was peacefully silent, only the barely noticeable lull of lapping water being echoed through Jackson’s head hollowly. He let the feeling engulf him completely, losing himself in the feeling of floating. He could stay like this, he thought. In the water. Not knowing which way is up or down, keeping his eyes closed and letting the liquid enter his body and take him along on its ride. He liked the way even lifting a finger would take much more strength than needed above the surface where he was able to do flips and tricks with close to no worry. Everything was still. Until a foot quickly sliced through the silence and plopped into the water next to his. Then another. And soon there was a whole body sitting opposite Jackson. Rising himself up and out from the water, he wiped his eyes before looking at the still fluffy haired and sleepily smiling boy sat in front of him. “You okay?” he whispered lowly, voice heavy with exhaustion. Jackson’s heart swelled.

“Just perfect.” he chirped before grabbing Mark’s wrist and pulling him closer, not hesitating in placing a chaste kiss on his soft and plump lips. “Absolutely perfect.” he muttered against his boyfriends mouth, causing Mark to giggle to the point that hiccups were a risk. “Shhh,” Jackson hushed, although he was stifling some laughter of his own. “We can’t wake the others.” The elder nodded knowingly, taking the new settling silence as a chance to admire the view of his lover.

His jaw, as sharp and delicate as before, was now lined with a soft dust of stubble, the shadows creating an even more defining line for his bone structure. His cheeks, though flushed a subtle red, looked rather sunken in, and the American noted to let him sleep in and take him for a big meal tomorrow. The boys eyes were as attentive, intriguing and beautiful as before, but now they carried heavy bags underneath and showed the hint of drooping double eyelids due to exhaustion. Mark brought a hand up to his boyfriends face as he examined his eyebrows, running a gentle thumb across them as if it would smooth out the crease of stress that was beginning to appear. And his lips- oh, his lips. Mark could stare at them all day, kiss them all day, even just rest his own on top of them for hours on end and he would be content. The perfect shape, almost as if designed and drawn by the most wonderful artist, possess a prominent but subtle cupids bow, dipping like a lagoon where all the secrets of the world were held. If you thought they were soft just by looking at them, God you weren’t even half way there. Jackson’s lips were the smoothest, silkiest and most cloud like lips that anyone could ever imagine, and Mark thanked his lucky stars every day that _**he**_ was the one who got to feel them move against his own.

“You’re so beautiful.” Mark mumbled through a droopy pout, his eyes still fixed on Jackson’s mouth as it broke into a wide grin, his eyes curling and creasing into perfect crescents. Mark, noticing how sleepy and dazed Jackson was, made quick work of squeezing some shampoo into his hand, gently massaging it into the younger’s hair and giggling at the way Jackson’s eyes fluttered shut and his head lulled at the control of his hands. The Hong Kong native playfully blew at the bubbles that formed, causing his boyfriend to smile even wider and giggle even louder, the sound echoing off the walls and allowing him to forget all his worries and stress that was building up into one massive mound, teetering and threatening to come crashing down on him like a pile of bricks. But when he was with Mark, that pile was lifted. The weight was shared and then, but only then, it was bearable. 

Soon Jackson was clean and tucked in between Mark’s legs as the American worked at the knots in his shoulders. It shot surges of sharp pain through the boy but he mewled at the feeling as the after effect washed over him, shoulders and back going slack as he leaned into his boyfriend, head turning to tuck into his slim neck. Their bodies stuck together slightly due to the sweat that formed while being in the hot water, but neither minded as they sat in comfortable silence, their breaths falling into rhythm with each other. 

“I don’t wanna have to leave again. Ever.” Jackson’s words were whispered, barely audible, but they tugged at Mark’s heart and spiked him with weighty emotion more than he would like to admit. They both knew that he would travel without his other half again, sooner or later, and that nothing they said, suggested or how much they begged would change that. They would be separated and repeat this whole lengthy and dreadful cycle all over again. It was like an unbreakable loop- a broken record, if they wanted to be _that_ cliche. And all Mark could do was mumble ‘ _It’ll be okay, it always is_ ’ into his boyfriends hair in attempt to comfort him.

 

After a long while they lifted themselves out of the bath, helping each other dry their bodies before stumbling towards their shared bedroom, tangled up in each others arms. The younger flopped down on his hyungs bed, grumbling in delight at the soft touch of the duvet and the scent of his boyfriend that engulfed it. He nuzzled his face into the pillow, inhaling deeply and allowing the wide smile that danced across his flushed lips to grow. Mark just chuckled, watching the puppy Wang as he pulled a pair of briefs onto his body underneath his oversized jumper. 

When he deemed himself ready and comfy, he clambered onto the bed and crawled towards his boyfriend, straddling him with a mischievous grin tugging at his mouth. Jackson’s attention was immediately drawn towards the beautiful boy that sat on his lap, and he enjoyed the soft feeling of Mark’s neck before pulling him down to press a passionate kiss to his lips. The younger sighed in the kiss, knowing that the long hours he had worked and the gruelling days away from his boyfriend were finally over, and they were all worth it now that he was home. The smiles on their faces as they pulled away, losing themselves in each others gaze, was enough for the both of them. They didn’t need any words to express their love or happiness for each other- that single gaze held it all. And as Mark rolled to the side, tucking himself under Jackson’s arms and lightly resting his head on his bare chest, the cloak of sleep that demanded to cover the boys was happily accepted, their lips still curled in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! it's been a while since i posted but i hope this can make up for it.  
> it's longer than my first once (yay!) and i'm not sure if i'm completely happy with the pace, but if i worked on it any longer it would have never been posted.  
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, as well as prompts if you wish for me to write anything specific! don't hesitate to ask. have a great day & thank you again !


End file.
